Sukisukisu
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Sukisukisu. Start with 'Suki', end with 'Kisu'. Mikage menyukai Teito, tapi Teito malah menjauhinya. Apakah perasaannya bisa terbalaskan dengan akhir bahagia?


Sukisukisu…

Katakanlah 'Suki' berkali-kali. Bisakah kau mengakhirinya dengan kata-kata 'Kisu'…?

Apa menurutmu itu tanda…

Bahwa awalilah 'Cinta' dengan perasaan 'Suki' dan akhirilah dengan sebuah 'Kisu'.

Apa kau mempercayai hal ini…?

* * *

><p><em><strong>07-Ghost fanfic<strong>_

_**07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: gaje, OOC, AU, chara die, contains with Sho-ai, random**_

* * *

><p>Sukisukisu…<p>

"Ini ya Akademi Militer Balsburg?" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berjalan memasuki kawasan Akedemi Militer Balsburg. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut akademi. "Mulai sekarang aku belajar disini, ya?" ia tersenyum dan segera berjalan menuju asramanya.

.

"Hai! Namaku Mikage. Syukurlah teman sekamarku tidak kelihatan suram." Mikage, alias laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada lawan bicaranya, laki-laki berambut hitam yang bermata hijau. Tapi laki-laki bermata hijau itu tidak menyambut uluran tangan Mikage, ia hanya menatap Mikage curiga. Tanpa senyum. Akhirnya Mikage memutuskan untuk memeluk laki-laki itu. "Hi! My name is Mikage." Ia mengulang perkenalannya.

"GYAA!" laki-laki bermata hijau itu menjerit. Dan dengan manis, sebuah jitakan hangat melayang dan menciptakan sebuah benjolan di kepala Mikage. "Ngapain kau, hah?"

"I-itu salam ala luar negeri! Hug! Masa' tidak tau?" jawab Mikage sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berbenjol.

"Huh. Mana aku tau?" kata laki-laki bermata hijau itu kesal.

"Ahaha. Maaf deh. Ayo, siapa namamu?" Mikage tersenyum kembali.

Ragu-ragu, laki-laki bermata hijau itu menjawab. "Te-Teito."

"Teito, ya." Mikage mengembangkan senyumnya untuk Teito. "Salam kenal!"

Teito berbalik memunggungi Mikage untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Mohon bantuannya ya!" kata Mikage ceria.

.

Kalau diperhatikan, Teito dijauhi teman-temannya. 'Bekas budak' dan 'anak kesayangan pak kepala', itulah panggilan ejekan teman-temannya untuk Teito. Hanya Mikage yang tetap berada disisi Teito tanpa mengejeknya.

"Hei, Mikage, kalau kau bersamaku terus kau bisa kena ejek juga, lho." Kata-kata Teito yang satu ini cukup membuat Mikage kaget. Tapi ia tetap berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Tidak. Peduli amat. Terserahku mau bersama siapa, kan?" jawab Mikage sesantai mungkin. Teito bahagia mendengar jawaban Mikage. Ia menyembunyikan senyum dan rona merah di wajahnya dengan buku. Melihat sikap Teito, Mikage tersenyum manis.

.

_Aku tidak tau. Bagaimana kalau perasaan ini berlanjut ke arah yang salah?_

.

… Mungkin.

Mungkin, kan?

Bukannya tidak mungkin, kan?

Kalau ini kehendak-Nya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Tapi…

Aku masih belum mau percaya kalau ini 'Cinta'…

.

'_Suki'_

_It's the beginning, right?_

_Sukisukisukisukisu…_

.

Akhirnya, Teito bisa tersenyum–walaupun sedikit dan jarang–di depan Mikage. Hanya di depan Mikage. Karena sifat unik dan malu-malu Teito inilah, Mikage bisa… menyukai… Teito…? Mikage menyukai Teito? Ah? Tapi apa ini hal yang salah?

"Eeh." Wajah Mikage memerah saat melihat senyuman kecil Teito. Ia segera berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"…? Kenapa kau, Mikage?" Teito bergerak mendekati Mikage yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Teito sempat melihat wajah Mikage yang sangat merah itu. "Kau sakit ya?" ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Mikage. "Wah, panas juga."

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja. Aku… mungkin hanya butuh istirahat. Tenang saja, Teito." Mikage segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju asramanya dan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa wajahku memerah di depan Teito? Aku… ada yang salah ya dengan tubuhku?" frustasi? Sepertinya. Ia bingung ada apa dan harus bagaimana.

"Aahh…" ia sudah mulai tenang. "Jangan-jangan aku… menyukai… Teito?"

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya di lewati oleh Teito seperti biasa. Sedangkan Mikage…? Dia masih terperangkap dengan rasa sukanya pada Teito.

"Kamu ini kenapa, sih, Mikage?" tanya Teito tiba-tiba.

"Aku? T-tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, Teito." Mikage segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Teito yang kebingungan dan mulai curiga.

"Tch. Bagaimana ini? Aku… masa' aku menyukainya? Ah. Mungkin aku memang menyukainya? Kalau begitu… apa aku harus menyatakannya pada Teito, ya?" pikir Mikage sangat kebingungan.

.

_I can tell the truth with three words._

_I love him._

_It's the truth._

_Can you trust me?_

_Of course you can._

_But,_

_Will you trust me?_

_Are you want to trust me?_

_Trust that stupid truth?_

.

Apa ini hal yang di larang?

Siapa yang melarangnya?

Ini cinta.

Harusnya tidak boleh dilarang.

Siapapun boleh mencintai

Siapapun berhak mencintai.

Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan suka?

Merasakan cinta?

Kalau tidak pernah,

Itu tandanya kau tidak memiliki hati.

Aku mencintainya.

Apa itu salah?

Kelihatan aneh,

Tapi ini faktanya.

Sadarilah.

.

"Aku suka padamu, Teito!"

Kata-kata itu seenaknya saja keluar dari mulut Mikage.

"A-ah… apa?" tanya Teito salah tingkah.

"Aku… ini kedengaran aneh ya? Maaf. Tapi ini kenyataannya. Aku menyukaimu." Mikage menunduk sangat malu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan… kata itu keluar begitu saja.

Teito segera berbalik menjauhi Mikage.

"T-Teito!"

Teito diam saja. Ia berjalan menjauhi Mikage.

.

Sejak saat itu, Teito pindah asrama. Ia jadi tinggal sendirian. Sedangkan Mikage mendapat teman sekamar baru. Sejak saat itu pula, Teito tidak pernah lagi berbicara di depan Mikage. Tidak pernah tersenyum. Dan dia juga tidak pernah menatap Mikage.

.

Suatu hari, terjadi perang.

Para murid Akademi yang sudah cukup hebat di turunkan ke medan perang. Termasuk Teito dan Mikage.

Masih sama sebelumnya, Teito masih mendiamkan Mikage.

"Kumohon Teito… katakanlah sepatah kata untukku." Mikage berdoa penuh harap. Ia tau, waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi.

.

"Serang terus!"

Teito memang sangat mahir. Gerakannya cepat dan tenaganya mendukung.

"Serang!"

"Teito, segera terobos gerombolan pasukan ini dan datangilah rajanya. Bunuh! Kalau perlu, jangan meninggalkan jejak. Bunuh!"

Teito mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia agak ragu. Pasukan ini sangat kuat, rajanya juga pasti hebat. Mikage kebetulan lewat dan mendengar pembicaraan Teito dan orang itu. Ia kaget. Takut Teito mati. Akhirnya, ia mengambil jalan yang sangat nekat. Ia mengikuti Teito diam-diam dan akan melindungi Teito terus.

.

Teito bisa menerobos semua pasukan. Tapi… apa dia benar-benar akan berhasil membunuh rajanya?

Tiba-tiba…

"AWAS TEITOOOOO!"

Terdengar pekikan Mikage.

Teito berbalik dan…

DUAK

.

_Is this the end?_

_Why?_

_Like this?_

_Why?_

_Is it true?_

_Why?_

_What happen?_

_Why?_

_Am I wrong?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Why something like this can happen?_

.

Ini ya akhirnya?

Apa ini tidak terlalu kejam?

Aku masih mau bersamanya.

Aku harus tau perasaannya.

Aku harus tau kenyataannya.

Inikah takdir?

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

.

'_Kisu'_

_It's the end, right?_

_Sukisukisukisukisu…_

.

Koko wa… hajimari ka? Owari ka?

.

DUAK!

"Gyaaa!"

Terdengar pekikan Teito.

"Mikage! Mikage! Mikageee!"

Eh? Bukannya yang di serang Teito?

Tidak. Tentu.

Ralat.

Teito memang diserang, dia nyaris ditebas. Tapi Mikage dengan cekatan mendekati Teito. Menjaganya. Dan akhirnya… dialah yang tertebas.

"Mikageee! Kumohon jangan mati, Mikageee!"

Teito menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sedih? Bukankah kehilang seseorang itu menyedihkan? Seorang teman… atau seorang sahabat… atau… seseorang…

Seseorang yang dicintai…?

"Mikagee!" Teito memeluk Mikage erat.

"Ah…" Mikage membuka matanya. "Ah. Hai, Teito. Lama tidak melihatmu menatapku. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak membiarkan aku saja yang mati, hah?"

"Ahh… mana bisa aku membiarkanmu mati?" tanya Mikage sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh." Teito menangis.

"Maaf. Aku memang bodoh. Aku suatu saat nanti pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi sekarang aku harus meninggalkanmu. Maaf." Kata Mikage pelan. "Aku… cinta padamu, Teito."

Mendengar itu, Teito memeluk Mikage erat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikage. "Bodoh."

Sebuah ciuman hangat di berikan oleh Teito untuk Mikage. Mikage sontak kaget. Tapi ia senang, karena perasaannya… sama seperti perasaan Teito.

"Selamat tinggal, Teito."

Dan Mikage menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Aku juga… mencintaimu, Mikage."

* * *

><p>AN:

Hyeee~ jadi juga ya?

Oke, niatnya mau FrauTei, tapi kok gak enak ya? Akhirnya Alice pilih Mikage x Teito. Haha. Kocak? Banget. Alice aja kaget bisa bikin ff kayak begini.

Ano… ini ff 07-Ghost pertamaku. Jadi… silahkan tertawakan dan review sepuas-puasnya. Muwahahaha! Sial.

Ah, ya sudah.

Review dong~ review~ review nya~ ripiuh ripiuh! *peluk* /heh

Okee~ mata ne! sampe jumpa di ff Alice selanjutnya~ *tebar Call * /heh

Tambahan: ada yang gak tau artinya 'koko wa... hajimari ka? owari ka?' kalo nggak tau, itu artinya kurang lebih: 'ini... awal? atau akhir?' #gakpenting


End file.
